Redeem
by Zion the doctor
Summary: Jackson after his time as a Kanima returns to life as werewolf with renewed purpose as he tries to be a better person. When Scott calls Jackson asking for help about Stiles being possessed by the Nogitsune, Jackson heeds the call. When he returns to Beacon Hills, he finds himself smitten for woman named Kira who is new to town. As they fight the Nogitsune they both grow closer.


**I do not own Teen Wolf**

 **Jackson pov**

Death is a strange thing to experience. For everyone who supposedly died and have come back they've all said they have seen things on the other side, other people say they have seen nothing, but for Jackson Whittemore he didn't that. Jackson didn't see a heaven nor a Hell but he did see something; his life from start to his death from both Peter and Derek Hale. He saw himself as a baby being held by his adoptive mother and father, the time when his father helping practice lacrosse for the first time, and Jackson saw his first date with Lydia which ended in sex. It then started taking a darker turn when he saw memories of seeing Isaac Lahey being abused by his father, instead of reporting it Jackson ignored it, he saw times when he messed with Stiles and Scott, and the worst part memory he saw was when he broke up with Lydia so he could prepare to be a werewolf. His whole life shown before him like a film, his last few days were nothing but pain and to Jackson he believed that was the end. However, like a second chance given to him by God, Jackson was alive and breathing again as a werewolf. With his resurrection, Jackson was determined to be a better person then he was before his death. Since his time in London, he has been joining school functions at his school and actually joined a soup kitchen for the homeless. A good way to try and start a new one could say.

Jackson was sleeping in his bed when he received a call late at night. He was up all night trying to do an essay and decided to go to sleep. When he got up and checked to see who is calling him, Jackson was surprised to see who it was. It was Scott McCall calling him. _Shit. Doesn't he know what time it is over here?_ Deciding that it might be an emergency Jackson answered the phone.

"Hello?" Jackson asked on the phone.

"Hey Jackson it's me. We need your help." Scott said. Scott needed his help? What was going on in Beacon Hills? Returning to the present, Jackson continued the conversation.

"Why, what's happening over there?" Jackson asked worried about what might be happening in Beacons Hills.

"Stiles is being possessed by some Japanese fox spirit called a Nogitsune and on top of that we have demonic ninjas known as the "Oni" trying to kill him. We need help this Nogitsune is smart and crafty plus with demon ninjas we don't stand a chance. Please." Scott told him pleading for his help.

Jackson wasn't sure how to answer him, he was overwhelmed with so much information that he wasn't what to think of this. Demonic ninjas, Possessions, what the hell is going on? However the situation was going, Jackson was determined to be there for his friends no matter what. Despite how scary the demonic ninjas sounded.

"Alright I will be there soon just give me time to pack." Jackson told him.

"Ok thank you Jackson." Scott said relieved that he will help them.

"Sure no problem, see you tomorrow night." Jackson said.

"Bye." Scott said.

"Bye." Jackson said hanging up the phone.

He then went to his closet and began packing his clothes, toothbrush, phone and anything else needed. Jackson's only concern is that his dad will have a cow when his parents find out that he is coming home during a school year. Jackson will have to deal with that later when he gets back home, but for now he is needed. After everything was packed, he began looking for flights to Beacon Hills airport and found a flight that will take a few stops but there none the less. Once he had a flight booked Jackson prepared for the flight home tomorrow. He laid down in the bed getting some sleep before the return home, Jackson could only hope that when he got home that he may be able to help. And perhaps find something more.


End file.
